Hate on Your Dial
|season=3 |number=7 |image=File:Hate on Your Dial title card.jpg |imagewidth=300px |airdate=November 18, 1989 |writer=Nancy Ann Miller |director=Allan Eastman |previous=Bad Penny |next=Night Prey }}"Hate on Your Dial" is the seventh episode of the 3rd season of Friday the 13th: The Series. Plot Johnny carelessly sells a cursed car radio to the brother of a racist man. The racist travels back in time and tries to prevent his father, a member of "The Klan", from being convicted of murder. Synopsis Notes Quotes Cursed Antique A 1954 Chevy car radio that allows time travel when it is smeared with blood. Villain and Fate Ray Pierce, burned alive by the Ku Klux Klan. Cast Episode Cast *Louise Robey as Micki Foster *Steve Monarque as Johnny Ventura *Chris Wiggins as Jack Marshak *Michael Rhoades as Ray Pierce *Vlasta Vrana as Sheriff *Robert A. Silverman as Archie Pierce *Melanie Miller as Margaret Pierce *Martin Doyle as Steve Pierce *Henry Czerny as Joe *Richard Mills as Elliot *Marc Gomes as Henry Emmett *Gene Mack as Ben Wilten *Jackie Richardson as Frances *Jan Taylor Hendricks as Waitress *Jamie Near as Young Archie Episode Crew *Directed by Allan Eastman *Written by Nancy Ann Miller *Produced by Jon Anderson, J. Miles Dale and Frank Mancuso, Jr. *Music by Fred Mollin *Cinematography by Rodney Charters *Film Editor - Bill Goddard *Production Designer - Stephen Roloff *Art Director - Adam Kolodziej *Set Decorator - Marlene Puritt *Costume Designer - Marie-Sylvie Deveau Editorial Department *Gary Mueller - Post-Production Coordinator *Mary Jane Patterson - Assistant Editor *Gary L. Smith - Director of Post-Production Makeup Department *François Dagenais - Prosthetics Designer *Jacques Fortier - Prosthetic Technician *Darren Perks - Prosthetic Artist *Diane Smith - Hair Stylist *Ava Stone - Makeup Artist Production Management *Norman Denver - Assistant Production Manager *Philip Stilman - Post-Production Supervisor *Robert Wertheimer - Executive in Charge of Production Second Unit Director or Assistant Director *Michael G. Burke - Trainee Assistant Director *Terry Gould - Second Assistant Director *Myron Hoffert - First Assistant Director *Andrea Raffaghello - Third Assistant Director *T.J. Scott - Second Unit Director *Frank Siracusa - Second Unit First Assistant Director Art Department *Rob Ballantyne - Assistant Art Director *Otto Fondan - Scenic Painter *Frauke Illing - Lead Props *Alex Kutschera - Property Master *Ron Lightfoot - Construction Coordinator *David Lylloff - Swing Gang *Joe Madziak - Head Carpenter *Bruce Mailing - Lead Set Dresser *David Maltese - Swing Gang *Joan Parkinson - Art Department Trainee Sound Department *Jon Archer - Dialogue Editor *Tim Archer - Re-Recording Mixer *Gary Daprato - Foley Artist *Bryan Day - Sound Recordist *Rick Ellis - Re-Recording Mixer *Steve Foster - Dialogue Editor *Terry Gordica - Audio Post-Production Supervisor *Steve Gorman - Sound Effects Editor *Peter Harper - Foley Artist *Michael LaCroix - Boom Operator Special Effects *Darren Perks - Special Effects Makeup Visual Effects *John Gajdecki - Visual Effects Artist *Megan Hope-Ross - Visual Effects Supervisor Stunts *J.J. Makaro - Stunt Coordinator Camera and Electrical Department *Michael Auger - Electrician *Blake Balentine - Grip *Barry Bergthorson - Camera Operator *Nigel Draper - Electrician *Richard Gaal - Best Boy Electric: Second Unit *Travor Haws - Second Assistant Camera *Kevin Murphy - Best Boy *Ronald G. Paulauskas - Best Boy Grip *Tracy Shaw - Grip *Mark Silver - Key Grip *Patrick Stepien - First Assistant Camera *Owen Taylor - Gaffer *Richard Wincenty - Director of Photography: Second Unit Casting Department *Gabrielle Iviney - Extras Casting Costume and Wardrobe Department *Carolyn Bahen - Assistant Costume Designer *Judith England - Wardrobe Mistress Location Management *Robin Brinsmead - Location Manager Transportation Department *Glen Avigdor - Picture Car Coordinator *Chris Radley Walters - Transportation Coordinator Other Crew *Aileen Bell - Studio Manager *Lesley Clark - Assistant Coordinator *Mary Fraser - Production Coordinator *R. Scott Gemmill - Story Editor *Jim Henshaw - Executive Story Consultant *Nathalie Laporte - Production Accountant *Diane Parsons - Script Supervisor *Susan Perry - Assistant to Producer *Ginger Reynolds-Smith - Assistant to Executive Producer *Rick Schwartz - Executive Production Consultant *Pat Turner - Paralegal References External link *[https://www.imdb.com/title/tt0583317/ Hate on Your Dial] at IMDb Video Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes